


Nara 200

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AI Choji, AI Ino, AI Temari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Lee, Cat Naruto, Cat Sai, Cat Sakura, Cat Sasuke, Cat TenTen, Inventor Shikamaru, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Neji is so in love with the Nara 200, but after it's death things take a diffrent turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tried right now...

He had fallen in love, it was sut[id and he knew it but that didn't stop it from happening. No one in his life had really ever seen him for him except this AI. The AI was called the Nara 200, a robot that was created to live with Omegas. It talked to him and had a complete personality. And here he was in love with it, knowing full and well that it wasn’t something that could love him back. Well that what people were always telling him.  
Nara 200 had been through so much, he had patched him over and over again. but now… now he wasn’t going to make it. There weren't any more parts out there for him. This one had been discontinued several years ago and they stopped making parts when they discontinued it. There was nothing he could do, Nara 200 was going to die, and when him part of Neji’s soul.   
His cousin had tried everything to get him a new one, a new live in machine. He didn’t want one. Neji didn’t care if he lived in the worst part of town and that these machines were built to protect. He wanted his friend back, that wasn’t going to happen though.   
Finally after much pestering he went out with her to get a new one, i just didn’t feel right. Nara 200 had been discontinued because it had a personality. Now the machines didn’t have one. They were just there to protect.   
“I don’t like it,” Neji said softly as he watched the ‘dog’ sit in front of his door.  
Hinata frowned, “The only way that you're the Nara 200 would ever come back online is if the creator came down and fixed him for you.”  
“That isn’t going to happen… you and I both know that.”  
Hinata nodded her head, “So this one will have to do. Father is worried about you.”  
Neji frowns before closing himself of in his room. He stays like the for many weeks. Never really leaving home. It’s not that he doesn’t feel safe, it was that he doesn’t want to live. There wasn’t really anything to live for. He goes to work he comes home. He has no friends and the ones he did have are all dead.   
For years he had a cat named TenTen, she was a beauty, but a lass some one ran her over and he found her dead. Nara 200 had been there to comfort him. He would have loved to get another one… but cats were hard to come by and expensive. So he hadn’t be able to get another one. It was by accident that TenTen had even came into his life, and a harsh cruelty that she had been taken from him.  
Now he was alone and sad, why live. There was no one out there waiting for him.   
A soft knock sounded at his door one late evening causing Neji to startle from his dreadful thoughts. As he answered the door he was greeted with a strange site.   
“Hello, my name is Choji I am a Human care AI. May I come in?”  
Neji blinked before stepping aside and letting the odd AI into his home.  
“You have a nice home. I have brought you something.”  
Neji blinks, “brought me something?”  
“Yes my master wishes to give you this,” Choji turns and hands him a box, from within the box Neji can hear soft meowing.   
Neji’s eyes grow big with shock, inside the box is a black tabby with the greenest of eyes that he had ever seen. “Ah… I can’t take this… he must be so expensive. I could never repay your master.”  
Choji smiles, Neji thinks it's odd… Choji looks human and he wouldn’t have guessed that Choji was a machine if he hadn’t told him. “Master said you might say that. He has informed me to tell you that Lee, is a gift.”  
Neji sniffles, “Thank you…”  
Choji pats Neji on his head before leaving and depositing Lee on the floor. Neji just stared in awh as Lee rubs up against him. Neji is sure to make sure that Lee isn’t let out of the house. He starts to feel better and wonders who Choji’s master was.   
Hinata was the first to notice. She was sitting in his living room when a soft fur ball rubs up against her leg.  
“You have another cat… how did you manage that?”  
Neji flushes, “A Human care AI brought him to me, his name is Lee.”  
Hinata smiles, “Looks like there’s someone out there watching over you.”  
Neji nods his head, “Think you could help me find this person.”  
Hinata rolls her eyes, “of course I can find them.”  
It takes Hinata longer than she thought it would to find the owner of Choji, and when she does she is shocked beyond belief. In an old house on a hill surrounded by an iron gate lives Shikamaru Nara the inventor or the Nara 200 as well as many other AI’s. He hadn’t been seen from or heart from in years.   
The door to the stone gate was answered by a young woman with long blond hair, “Hello how may I help you?”  
Hinata and Neji stared at the woman, Hinata spoke first, “We are wondering if Mr. Nara is in.”  
The young woman blinked a couple of times then answered, “Yes Mr. Nara is home. May I ask why you would like to know.”  
“I would like to thank him,” Neji said softly.   
The young woman smiled a soft smile, “Follow me.”  
She lead them up to the house through and to the door. After they entered she wandered off and Neji wondered where. He shuffled around before he heard hissing.  
A deep calming voice called out, “Sasuke leave them alone. Go find Naruto.”  
The hissing stopped and Neji watched as a slick black cat wandered out of the room. Then a man about Neji’s age appeared in the light of the door, “Don’t mind Sasuke she doesn’t like people all that much.”  
Neji nods his head numbly while the Nara makes walks about the room, “Temari lights. Shouldn’t let our guests stay in the dark.”  
A sharp voice replies, “Yes Master Lights at forty percent,” just as the lights flicker on.  
Neji turns his head looking for the source of the voice but finds none. Mr. Nara smiles, “Temari is the AI that runs my house. You won't find a person.”  
“Ino,” the blonde girl returns, “Please tell Choji that we have guests.”  
“of course master would you like me to set up a room for them.”  
“No, No. I don’t think that will be necessary.”  
Ino nods her head before walking back off. Neji can’t help what comes out of his mouth, “is she an AI as well?”  
Mr. Nara smiled, “Yes. I am the only human that dwells within these walls. So what can I do for you?”  
Neji flushes, “I wanted to thank you for the cat… He’s a real handful but love him a lot. Thank you.”  
Mr. Nara nods his head, “You are welcome.”  
Neji flushes and pears at Mr. Nara, for some strange reason he is reminded of the Nara 200. He knows that this man created them, but he doesn't know why he feels to close to him… Before he can say anything else another soft fur ball rubs against his leg. This one is a white slinky kitty. He reaches down and pets her rubbing her ears, “Is this Naruto?”  
Mr. Nara laughed, “No that is Sakura. Naruto is an orange tabby. I also have another named Sai she is another black cat like Sasuke.”  
Neji nods his head, maybe this would be the start of a new brighter friendship. One that wouldn’t end, one that wouldn’t be looked down upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made Sai and Sasuke fem cats lol. ^-^


End file.
